His Forever
by VeggieGirl15
Summary: When Edward first get's turned into a vampire he kills off everyone in sight,his enitre town, dead...Well almost everyone. Bella's still left. Will he kill her too, or let her live? Or maybe even both? Please review! ExB ONESHOT , OOC


**A/N**

**Lalalalal Yep, another quick random little one-shot I made, while I was bored... Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!_

_**Summary:**_

_When Edward first get's changed into a vampire, he kills everyone, leaving only him and Bella left in the small town that they live in. Will he let her live or die? Or both?_

**--**

_**His Forever**_

His sharp teeth pierced my skin, as he pinned me down to the ground, a hand held both of my wrist. I cringed in anticipation for the pain to come.

He growled pleasurably as he began to lap up the blood, that was gushing out of my neck, not a single drop missed his lips. It flowed freely into him, my screams where muffled by his strong cold hand. The same hand that had hundreds of human's lives on it.

I tried to look up into his eyes, to see any trace of him that was still there. Nothing. Even in the cool darkness of the night I could see he was gone.

One strong, cold arm circled around my waist, as it had done many times before, crinkling the light blue dress I had on that seemed to illuminate my eyes, as he had said a while back.

Only this time, it wasn't him. The arm that held me to him, wasn't his. It hurt, it felt like he was breaking every bone in my body. Every twist he made, shot a piercing pain through me, paralyzing my body onto the cold forest floor.

He was a monster, a murder, the very person who had killed my entire family, and friends, was now onto his next victim. Me.

My eyes were blurred over in tears, I was the only one left, the last one of my village to die. Alone. He had killed everyone. My lover, the person who made my heart beat with every step he had taken towards me, is dead.

Now all that is left of him is an empty shell, that hovers above me, sucking the life from my body, with every gulp that he takes of the red liquid running through my veins.

He had gone mad, driven into insanity from an unknown source. He had disappeared for three days, only to come back from the forest to kill everyone without a second thought. His eyes were a deep red, not the brilliant green I had fallen in love with. He wasn't the man I had fallen so deeply for. He was a monster.

I gasped, as I began to feel a burning sensation take over my body. It felt as if I was on fire. I thrashed against his grip, only for him to hold me down more.

"Stay still." his voice commanded, even in the harsh tone he used, it still sounded like a silky velvet.

"Edward-." I began to plead, until his lips crashed down onto mine, the hand that pinned my arms to the side, slipped behind my back and into my hair, that was cascaded around me. His lips began to move against mine, as they had done so many times before, gentle and soft. Was he coming back for me? My Edward.

He kissed me with so much passion, and love I thought, I would pass out, the pain started to subside, replaced by pure pleasure. Eventually, to my utter dismay, he pulled away so my lungs could refill with the cold air or the star filled night.

Both arms held me tightly now, as my chest heaved up and down, trying to get back the air that I had lost. I lent my head down on his chest, as he flipped us over, so we were laying on our sides. The pain came back then. I screamed as it began to take over for the second time that night.

I moaned in pain, as I dug my nails into his back, burying my face into his cold rock-hard chest, trying to make it go away. He rubbed my back, and hummed me a lullaby he had made for me, a few years ago.

He was coming back, my Edward. I finally leaned my head up to look into his eyes. They were still red. I gasped, when I saw the emotion that rang in them. He looked down at me, watching me carefully, as I thrashed against him, with pain, love filled eyes.

Another scream rippled through me, as my eyes began to leak with tears. He lent down and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry." he whispered, into my ear as he hugged me tighter. I could hear the regret and pain in his voice. I wanted to comfort him, and tell him it was alright, but couldn't in my current situation.

He stayed motionless for a while, just watching me. I barely noticed that a day had passed by, it had been covered through the flashes of pain, that he tried to protecting me from, with no such luck.

He had come back, my Edward, my angel. He was here, holding me in his arms.

"You'll be mine soon…mine forever." Edward's musical voice whispered, with love, as he lent down and kissed my lips. Two words rung inside of my head, as the pain started to melt away again. _His forever…._

--

**A/N**

**Well that was...differnt...hahaha Okay so it was a little weird, and a little...I don't even know! It was just werid OK?! hahaha j/k ...it was a little bit differnt from most ExB one-shots, but whatever! I don't care! Tell me you hate it and I'll thank you for that too! hehehe**

**So originally I had planned for Bella to die (don't know why) but then I thought I'd just change her into a vampire b/c I had her die in my other one-shot "Kill Me" Soooooooo…yeah. (Marla! - Inside joke, don't ask.) hahaha, anyways, I hope you liked it, and remember to review!!**

**Love:**

**Nicole**

**P.S This will stay as a one-shot, there will be no more chapters after this! Thank you. **

**And on a random note, I'm really hyper right now!! As you could have probably all guessed...**


End file.
